Lucy Felth
' Lucy Felth' is the oldest of the three children of Tevin and Kelly Felth. She currently lives in New York City with her parents, two younger brothers, and uncle Anthony Rivers. Lucy is a gifted student much like her mom and Obi-Wan Kenobi has seen a bright future ahead for her. As she grows older, she is becoming more outspoken and opinionated often resulting in verbal confrontations. She maintains friendships with Josh Myers who she called crazy after he told her one of his "Airport Confrontation" stories. Landon McKnight after buying a pair of shoes from him and telling off a bratty, overweight girl who had been bullying him, and Noah Rodgers who she has known since she was born. In 2018, she was recruited along with Josh and Landon to join the reformed Spectres and take part in Operation Lothal Freedom by Ezra Bridger. She later received the call-sign Spectre Eleven and took possession of her own astromech droid, R9-D2 for missions with the Spectres. She would also began training with a blaster supervised by her parents and uncle. She was also enrolled in the Remnant's Junior Academy along with Josh and Noah who had returned to New York from Seattle and was living with the Myers after deciding that his own dad was ignoring him in favor of redecorating rooms, bunk inspections, and gardening. She would fly on her dad's ship for missions to Onyx and Nar Shaddaa. In February 2019, Lucy began texting, meeting, and eventually began a relationship with Darius Carpenter who had been one of Ezra's high school students for the 2018-2019 School Year after Landon put them in contact with each other. Darius would join the Spectres himself in May and join her class at the Junior Academy the following September. Personality Lucy, like her parents has a knack for piecing together stories such as the story of United States Marine Corps pilot Steven Laramie as well as Imperial pilots Typher Marlion and Marten who were involved in dogfight turned contest of skills over and the surrounding area after she, Darius, R9, and Troy Khayman found a reference to the incident in the Astro Megaship's memory banks. Lucy is also well trained with a blaster having put one of Grinta the Hutt's henchmen in a burn unit after firing at the leaking fuel from the henchman's speeder bike due to the henchman's shots being repelled by Josh's Lightsaber. Like her parents, she has little tolerance for some of the stunts the older of her two brothers Chris pulls on the younger one Justin often comforting Justin after Chris has done or said something mean to him. Much like with Chris, she also draws the line with Josh when his commentary gets out of line often telling R9 to deliver a shock to Josh among other things. Possible Future In a vision shown to Jacen Syndulla by Kanan Jarrus centered on Josh Myers and Noah Rodgers, it is mentioned that Darius and Lucy eventually marry following the releases of both a movie telling the story of the three pilots along with Darius' long-awaited music album. The couple are mentioned as living in where Lucy has given birth to their son who is named Caleb as a homage to Jarrus. Lucy's exact job is not mentioned in this vision. Kanan later showed a second vision to Ezra Bridger focusing on Darius, Lucy, and Caleb in which Lucy and R9-D2 are shown to work for the Remnant with Typher Marlion. Lucy is shown to be immune to the Jedi Mind Trick as she mentions that Josh tried using it on her once to no effect after Darius tried using it on her. Lucy is shown to be fiercely protective of Caleb after his teacher makes thinly veiled racist remarks towards her the morning after making similar remarks towards Darius when he picked up Caleb from school the previous afternoon, Lucy noticed her son's discomfort and after giving the teacher a series of veiled threats involving both the Remnant which Lucy states that she is a in and the left R9 with him and later returned with a pair of Remnant Death Troopers after R9 refused to allow the teacher in question, a woman named Donovan anywhere near Caleb. Lucy also has a confrontation with the school's principal, an overweight woman named Bellamy who Lucy later refers to as a when requesting the services of Major Hochster from the Remnant Security Bureau in opening an investigation into the backgrounds of Caleb's educators. Category:Children Category:Spectres Category:Humans Category:Felth Family